I'll Kill Him
by HeartOfChaos
Summary: Harry didn't plan on having sex with Ginny that night he left to hunt Horcruxes and destroy Voldemort.He also didn't plan on getting her pregnant.Funny how life never seems to go according to plan.Not DH savvy.Really old,read at own risk.
1. Missing Him

Hello again to all my faithful readers! I'm back with a new fic, and I think it is going to be mighty awesome. I hope so, anyway.

I don't own Harry Potter (but Daniel Radcliffe is MINE, so HANDS OFF!).

ON WITH THE INSANITY! WUA HA HA HA!

I'll Kill Him

Chapter One: Missing Him

Ginny sighed as she sat down at the breakfast table. She really missed him, so much that she wanted to explode. Harry had left to go find the Horcruxes about a month ago, and she cried herself to sleep every night since then. What if she never saw him again? He was her world, and she knew he felt the same way about her. He had told her so the night that he snuck out and left.

**Flashback **

_Ginny had been asleep in her room, dreaming of a certain raven-haired man with emerald eyes when the mentioned man snuck into her room_

_"Ginny? Ginny, are you awake?"_

_"Huh? Harry, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"_

_"I couldn't sleep, I have to leave now. I can't risk Ron and Hermione's lives, let alone yours, so don't even argue right now. I don't have a lot of time."_

_"Then why didn't you just leave? It would've been easier to get away if you hadn't come in here."_

_"I had to tell you some things before I left, just in case…well, you know…"_

_"Don't talk like that Harry. You will make it, you just have to."_

_"I know, I know. But listen, Ginny. I love you. You are my world, and I would rather die than see you unhappy or hurt or anything that's other than happy. I wish I didn't have to leave you, but I have to. This is something I have to do alone. I have to kill Voldemort alone, so I might as well kill every single piece of him alone as well. believe me, if I wasn't the Chosen One, I would just forget this whole thing and stay with you."_

_"Harry, what are you trying to get at?"_

_"Right, I'm sort of babbling aren't I? Ginny, what I'm trying to say is that if I succeed, if I beat the bastard, will you—will you marry me?"_

_Harry had pulled out an engagement ring at this point. It was a silver band set with a small, but not tiny, diamond in the center. She gasped._

_"Harry, I don't know what to say."_

_"That really doesn't help me at the moment, Gin."_

_"Well, what do you expect from me? Did you expect me to cry like a baby and throw myself around your neck, screaming, "yes, yes, YES! I will marry you Harry James Potter" as I cried into your shoulder?"_

_"Honestly? Yea, I kind of did."_

_"Well you are mistaken, Harry James Potter. I have much more dignity and pride than that. But, Harry, yes, I will marry you! I never thought you would ask!" and she launched herself on him, kissing him passionately. Harry smiled and kissed her back. She pulled him backwards onto her bed. They kissed each other as one took off the other's clothes. Before they knew it, they were sharing the most passionate, tender moment in the world under the covers._

_About two hours of ecstasy later, Harry's lips parted from Ginny's to breathe. They looked deep into each other's eyes, Ginny into Harry's deep emerald ones, and Harry into Ginny's chocolate ones. They smiled serenely at the other and just laid next to each other, breathing deeply as they snuggled together. Then Harry heard a sound that made his heart race; Mrs. Weasley was coming up the stairs to come wake up Ginny. _

_Harry sprung out of bed and started throwing his clothes on. Ginny sat up and looked at Harry with confusion. "Harry, what's-"_

_"Listen." Ginny did and her face went white. _

_"Damn! What on earth is she doing awake? Does this mean you're leaving?"_

_"How do you think your mum would feel when she saw her only daughter having sex, let alone having it with me, her adopted son? So yes, I'm leaving."_

_"Point well taken. Harry, just be careful, and write me, won't you?"_

_"I'll do the best I can. I will when I think it's safe enough. You be careful too, Ginny. You owl me if something happens."_

_"Right. I love you Harry."_

_"I love you too, Ginny. Bye love."_

**End Flashback**

Ginny sighed heavily again as she poked her bacon and eggs concoction. She had felt so weird since Harry's departure. She had been feeling nauseous and tired and other things about two weeks ago and it had gotten to the point where she was throwing up every morning. It was weird; she had the same symptoms as women who were—oh shit.

Ginny stood up and ran out the door to the Muggle drugstore in the village by her house. She ran in and found what she had been looking for; a Muggle pregnancy test. Threw some Muggle money at the clerk and ran back to her house into the bathroom. She took out the little stick and read the directions. It was common knowledge that Muggle pregnancy tests were the most accurate way to tell if you were—that or not. She followed the instructions to the letter and waited for the longest, most agonizing five minutes in her life.

Finally it was time. She picked up the test and screamed. It was blue; she was pregnant. Not only that, but pregnant with the child of Harry Potter.

Wow, that was a bad first chapter. Well, if you think I should continue this, I would like at least 3 reviews telling me I should. If I don't, I'm deleting it and trying again. Toodles for now!


	2. Telling Harry

I'm so sorry it has taken me sooo long to update! With school and school plays and drama and stupid ppl and Algebra 2 and AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!

Anyways, here's the fic.

I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Daniel Radcliffe, but I really wish I did own him.

Here we go!

Chapter Two: Telling Harry

Ginny sat there in shock. She was pregnant, and with Harry's child. This had to be a dream. She pinched herself and flinched. No, she wasn't dreaming. She really was pregnant. How was Harry going to take this? How were her parents and her brothers going to react to this? She shuddered at the images that came flooding through her consciousness; her father fainting, her mother yelling, her brothers mad with rage that Harry would get her pregnant like this, and the list went on and on.

She smiled as she pictured the stupefied look on Harry's face the moment he got the owl, saying something along these lines;

_Dear Harry,_

_I have something rather funny to share with you. Right before a certain someone left home to go fight a certain dark wizard, he and I had a memorable night to keep it in the shortest of terms. When he left, I was heartbroken, and after a little while the pain started to fade, but it is still there._

_Then one day I missed a certain monthly ritual, so I went to the Muggle drugstore to get a contraption they call a pregnancy test. If the stick turns blue, it means you are pregnant. So guess what, Harry dear? It turns blue. So I have something I would like you to pass on to that certain someone who got me pregnant at the worst possible time in history; I'll kill him._

_Love you dearly,_

_Ginny_

She finished writing the letter with a tiny flourish of her peacock-feather quill and strapped it to the leg of Pig. She picked up the idiot bird and practically threw him out the window. Pig caught himself, however, and flew to the usual destination; wherever Harry was. Ginny sighed heavily and shut the window. Now how was she going to tell her parents? Telling them out right might just plain kill them or get Harry killed. She had to do this gently, strategically, and fast. There was no room for procrastination; within a matter of weeks she was going to be the size of one of those dirigible contraptions Harry had told her about.

Oh Harry, how was he truly going to take this? The two of them had talked about getting married and starting a family after the war. This was just too soon. How was he going to react?

Ginny didn't have to wait long to find out. It was about three days later, and Ginny had still not told anyone other than Harry about her condition.

She was currently pacing the living room, trying frantically to come up with a plan. She was home alone, but not for long. In these times of crisis, Mrs. Weasley would not leave the house for more than two hours at the most without bringing Ginny along. Ginny had insisted that she stay home alone while her mother went shopping.

Ginny collapsed on the couch, exhausted and stressed. How on earth was she going to tell her parents that they're one and only daughter, the baby of the family, had not only lost her virginity, but was pregnant. And not just pregnant, oh no; pregnant with the child of Harry James Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, and all that other rubbish.

Just then, Ginny heard a tiny hissing sound. She spun around and saw no one. She looked around the room cautiously. There it was again. It was coming from the fire. She walked over there slowly to investigate. There, in the fire, was the head of Harry Potter, eyes twinkling, and hair messier than usual.

"Harry?" she whispered, not daring to believe her eyes. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Hi Ginny. Uh, how're things?" he asked awkwardly. She glared at him.

"Oh nothing much, except I'M PREGNANT WITH YOU CHILD! Harry James Potter… I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Whoa, Ginny, whoa. Breathe, its not like I meant to get you knocked up."

"Don't say it in that tone! And I miss you. Are you any closer to finding any Horcruxes and defeating Voldemort?"

"My, has anyone else noticed your mood swings?"

"Oh, shut it! How am I going to tell my parents, eh? Or my brothers? Ron isn't going to be particularly happy with you, is he?"

"We'll talk about that in a minute; are you sure, 100, that you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"All right. Hang on a minute love." Harry pulled his head out of the fire. Ginny was confused; what was he doing? Then she heard a whooshing sound and quickly backed away from the fire just as emerald green flames burst into the fireplace. There, in the center of the dying flames, stood a dirtier, taller Harry Potter.

Well, that is all you are getting for now. I'll update as soon as I can. Hope you all enjoyed this, and please hit the button on your way out! Thanx!


	3. Reunion Between Our Star Crossed Lovers

Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, things have been quite insane! But I thought I would give everyone a Halloween treat and update!

Thanks to all that have reviewed, and I don't own Harry Potter. On with the chapter!

Chapter 3: Reunion Between Our Star-Crossed Lovers

"Harry James Potter, what on earth are you doing here?" Ginny gasped. Harry stepped over the grate, brushed off his robes, and looked up at her. He looked tired. His messy hair looked a little wilted from the usual wild bed head look. His eyelids were drooping over his emerald green eyes, which, despite his apparent exhaustion, still sparkled with a light of their own. His once tidy and clean robes were torn and patch ridden and faded to a light brown. He had just a little bit of a five o clock shadow to increase the look of a vagabond.

He smiled and was silently bracing himself for impact, and sure enough, impact hit like an eighteen wheeler. Ginny was squeezing him so tight, he could hear about six ribs crack from the pressure. "Good to see you too, Gin," he gasped. His air supply was quickly running out. Ginny must've realized this because Harry felt her release him. He took some deep breaths bent over before he looked up. Ginny was standing there, smiling and holding back her tears of elation. "Oh, Harry! Oh Harry," was all she could get out at the moment. Harry was fine with that for the time being; he had a feeling that she would be screaming at him soon.

He stood up straight and enfolded his bulging arms around his apparently pregnant girlfriend. "Hello, love, how's it been?" he asked gently. She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. There was fury in her eyes, and Harry knew he was either in for some screaming, some crying, or a rather nasty Bat Bogey Hex. Or a combination of all three. Harry shuddered at the thought.

"How am I? How am I? How do you think I am, Harry? I'm only 16 and I am pregnant! I haven't been able to finish my education, and it is highly unlikely that I will! I'm pregnant with a celebrity's child, and that celebrity might die in his hair brained quest to kill Voldemort!" Ginny exclaimed through tears of frustration. At this point, she had the collar of Harry's shirt clutched hard in her grasp, and Harry's face was reluctantly right in hers. He gulped. My, my, those mood swings were rather deadly… it wasn't a myth after all that pregnant women were kinda bitchy.

"Ginny, love, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you pregnant; I didn't mean too. How was I supposed to know that you would get knocked up after one time? I'm sorry that you think you won't be able to finish your education; it isn't like Hermione lives with you and can't teach you anything at least close to as well as McGonagall," he said, giving her a raised eyebrow. Ginny blushed; he did have a point. Hermione, wanting her Muggle parents to be protected from the dangers of the wizarding world, she had moved out and moved in with the Weasleys. Since she was missing her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Hermione had bought every single book Flourish and Blotts had (except those Divination-related books) and was reading them cover to cover over and over again. Ginny wondered where Hermione _put_ all that information; it surely couldn't all fit in one brain.

Harry continued, while being uncharacteristically calm. "I'm sorry I'm a 'celebrity', as you put it. But you know my destiny is far from hair brained- stop laughing, I know; Hermione would kill me if she had heard me say that word. I have to, well murder him, which, crazy and suicidal as it seems, I still have to do it. But you know, everything is going to be okay. We will get through this, Ginny; you are one of the strongest, sweetest person I know. And also, the most stubborn, right?" he said, grinning at her as he wiped a tear away. She nodded and hugged him again, this time gently.

He swept her off her feet and made his way to the couch. After making sure Ginny was secure in his arms, he plopped down on the old sofa, making Ginny giggle a little bit. He smiled down at the gorgeous, angelic, mesmerizing creature in his arms and bent over to reintroduce his lips with hers. She gladly obliged. Soon, they were, to put it simply, making out on the couch. They did this for quite some time when they both heard Mrs. Weasley gasp and Mr. Weasley clear his throat right behind them.

Oh boy, Harry, whatcha gonna do now? Well, sorry for shortness, next chappy should be longer. Hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to hit the button on your way out. Cheers!


	4. Enter Mum and Dad

Here it is, the long awaited chapter four!! WOOT! Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. Life has been insane in my merry old Land of Oz…which I should add I don't own. I haven't even checked my inbox until today(which reminds me, I have tons of new reading material, courtesy of tigerlilystar and others). I also don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. That privilege belongs to the queen of fantasy, J.K Rowling.

Now where did we leave off? Oh yessssssss…. I remember….

Chapter Four: Enter Mum and Dad

Ginny stared dumbstruck at her parents, who were equally as dumbstruck. They had just walked in, counting on seeing there one and only daughter alone. What they found was their little girl making out with the most famous and hunted for person in the wizarding world, Harry James Potter. Mrs. Weasley's face had gone rapidly from white from shock to red verging on purple with absolute fury. Arthur's face remained white.

Ginny gingerly got off Harry's lap to stand up, brushing some dust and lint off of her t-shirt.

"Um, hello, Mum. You and Dad are home early. I hope there is nothing wrong," she said in a fake clam, laughing nervously and smiling widely. Molly glared at her, then at Harry, who had become like a son to her.

"What were you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"No offense, Molly, but I think it is quite obvious what they were doing," Arthur said through tight lips. Molly flared and turned on him. "Arthur, are you trying to make a joke?"

"Molly, do I look like I'm trying to be funny right now?" Arthur said, a deadly calm radiating from him. Molly nodded absently and turned back on her daughter.

"Virginia Miriam Weasley, what were you thinking?! And you, Harry James Potter, what are you doing here, in _my_ house, doing—that—on my couch with my daughter!" shrieked Molly, the tirade already taking full form. Harry stood up.

"Now wait just one moment! Miriam? That's your middle name Ginny?" Harry asked, looking over at his girlfriend. Molly, if even remotely possible, became even more furious. She started yelling at the both of them about Harry's choice to leave so suddenly, causing everyone opposing Voldemort endless grief and worry, and she yelled at Ginny for her odd and moody behavior. When she finally stopped yelling, she took many a deep breath to calm herself.

Arthur, who had remained silent during Molly's screaming session, put a hand on his wife's shoulder and faced the guilty teens.

"There is something the two of you are hiding. I can see it in both of your eyes; you're both absolutely terrified when you should be only a tad scared. After all, both of you have seen these tirades before. Not to mention I, along with Molly, have noticed your strange behavior, Ginny." He walked away from Molly and put his hands on Ginny's shoulders. "You have always been a daddy's girl; don't even try to deny it. No matter what you do, you should know your mother and I are always there for you. Now please, Ginny, tell us what has been troubling you?"

Ginny gulped and looked over at Harry. He shrugged. _Well, time to face the music, I suppose_, she thought. She took a deep, shuddering breath and looked into her father's eyes. "Dad, I'm pregnant," she said. She braced herself for impact, and she saw through the corner of her eye that Harry did as well.

Arthur's eyes bulged. Molly gasped and then the three of them heard a rather loud_ THUNK! _They turned around and saw that Molly had fainted. Arthur went to her side and, while gently slapping her on the face, looked up the teens, then just at Harry. He took a deep breath and said, "It's yours, isn't it?" in a dull voice. Harry nodded hesitantly. Arthur nodded and, to Harry and Ginny's delight and terror, he started laughing. He was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face. "So," he gasped through his laughing fit, "the night you left, Harry, you and my daughter—my only daughter—had sex in her bedroom, and not only did she lose her virginity to you, you got her pregnant, is that correct?"

Harry and Ginny nodded in unison, thinking the same thing. _He's gone mad._ Arthur was laughing hysterically by the time Molly awoke. She groaned and upon remembering the reason as to why she fainted, she opened her mouth to yell some more when she saw her husband sitting next to her on the floor, laughing to the point of tears. She sat up and shook Arthur's shoulders. "Arthur, get a hold of yourself! Arthur, can you hear me? Were they telling the truth? Arthur, say something!" she pleaded. Arthur looked at her and said though his hysterics, "Molly, they aren't lying. She is really pregnant. Do you realize what this means? We've lost all control over our family. First Percy joins Fudge and refuses to be with us, then Bill gets bitten by a werewolf and gets married to a flake, then Charlie is ambushed in Romania, and now our youngest child, our only daughter, is pregnant with the child of Harry Potter. Isn't life grand?"

He turned back to Harry and Ginny. "Don't get me wrong, my dears, I'm happy for you. I might have a chance to live and see a grandchild, if not more than one. You do realize a couple things though, don't you Harry?"

Harry gulped. "Yes, sir?"

"Well, for one, now you have to marry Ginny."

"I had already planned on that sir, once the war was over."

"Very good. The other thing is—and this is the fun part—you get to tell Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, if he'll show, Fred, and George, that you got their baby sister pregnant. I might just buy a Muggle video camera to catch all of the fun that conversation will bring."

_Wow, that went better than I thought. But Harry isn't over the hurtles yet; not only does he have to defeat the Dark Lord before he finds out about Ginny and her condition, but he also has to tell the 6 Weasley brothers that he got their "innocent" baby sister pregnant. Next chapter should be a fun one._

_Well, you all know the drill. Review, and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Hope you liked this one! _


	5. Deliberations and Dinner Pt 1

Hey everybody, look whose back from insanity land! Hehehehe, tis me, HoC, at your service once again to bring you chapter five in my most popular fanfic. Wow, you guys really like this fic, don't ya?

Anyways, sorry about Ginny's name: it's going back to her actual name this chapter, and I'll fix my mistake later. And two, sorry about my spelling errors. Blame Microsoft Word; they're the ones who aren't catching my errors before I post stuff.

Anyways, you know the drill: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did, because maybe then I could afford to go to New York City for 10 days and see the sights and all that jazz. On with the insanity!

Chapter Five: Deliberations and Dinner Pt.1

Molly and Arthur eventually calmed down enough to sit down and have a rational conversation with Ginny and Harry before the boys came home.

"Now the big question is, what are we going to do to keep Ginny safe from Voldemort? I hate to say this, but he has ways to find out about this, and I can guarantee he will use them," Arthur said pensively. Harry nodded, thinking on ways that he could protect his fiancé. He couldn't stay here for long; that had been nonverbally decided among everyone present. Harry had a prophecy to fulfill, and if he didn't do it, they were all, to be perfectly blunt, screwed.

Ginny was also thinking when an idea hit her.

"We could get a Secret Keeper," she said. Harry looked at her incredulously. Why would she even suggest that? Oh yea, he thought, I don't think she knows that's how Pettigrew betrayed my parents.

Arthur and Molly had this look on their faces that said, quite plainly, "Why the hell didn't we think of that?" Molly cleared her throat.

"Well, Ginny dear, that is a good idea, but there's one flaw," she said.

"What's that, Mum?"

"There is no one we could put in that kind of position," Arthur said. Ginny went back into thought when Harry said quietly, "What if I was the Secret Keeper?"

"Harry, you can't, it's against the rules of the spell. 'Those directly involved with the secret in question cannot be their own Secret Keeper,'" Arthur sighed. Then Ginny burst out, "Ron! Or Hermione! They could do it, couldn't they?"

"Absolutely not!" Molly snapped. "It's bad enough that you two are in danger, but I will have you drag those two into this. Frankly Harry, I'm glad that you left without those two; kept them here and out of trouble. Besides, the Dark Lord would suspect you'd use either one of them, therefore he'd go after one of them."

"Be that as it may, Molly, once those two find out, who's going to stop them from volunteering? And I have a feeling that they would find a way to sabotage anyone who we thought was good for the position," Arthur said thoughtfully. Harry and Ginny smiled; they could picture Ron and Hermione sabotaging Arthur and Molly's plans to keep them safe.

"But Arthur, we can't let them, what if—"

"Molly, we have to let them grow up sooner or later. Besides, I have a feeling that they'll be following in these two's footsteps," Arthur said, gesturing to Harry and Ginny. Molly sighed.

"All right, then. But only if they volunteer."

It was evening now, and Molly had locked Harry in Ginny's room until dinner to prevent any questions being asked on everyone else's part. All six boys, after hearing that their parents had urgent news, had come to dinner tonight. Even Percy had come, which was a total shocker to everybody.

Ginny knocked on the door and opened it with Alohamora. She came in the room and looked at her very nervous looking fiancé. "Dinner's ready. Are you?"

"Not particularly, but let's get this over with," Harry replied. He got off and dusted off a pair of pants and a shirt he had left here and walked downstairs with her.

He was about to walk in the kitchen when Ginny held him back. "Mum's going to explain a couple of things first. Listen." And he did.

Molly and Arthur were on opposite ends of the table. An empty seat that must have been Ginny's was on Molly's right, next to Ginny's seat was another empty seat that Harry guessed was his own. Next to that seat was Ron. Ron had, if even possible, grown a couple of inches taller. He was a tad more lankier than when Harry had left, and his hair was a little longer too. Next to Ron was Hermione, who was also a little taller, with longer hair and had grown into her breasts. Next to Hermione was Fred, then George. On the other side of the table was Charlie, Bill, and a sour-looking Percy. Molly called for everyone's attention.

"All right, my dears, tonight is a special dinner, and will be far from forgettable. Harry came back for a visit earlier today." There was an instantaneous burst of conversation. Ron and Hermione looked about ready to explode with a mixture of surprise and fury. After all, Harry had left them behind to go destroy the Horcruxes and Voldemort by himself. Molly fought to get control back.

"Now listen, listen, he's a little tired, and you have to let him tell you the news he has before you ask him too many questions, or try to hex him," she said, muttering that last bit to herself. "Now, Ginny, bring in the guest of honor."

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I'm mean! Cliffhanger's are fun! This wasn't as good as I intended,sorry. Wait till next chapter, it will get much better. Okay, review, and I'll update ASAP! Thanx to those who have!


	6. Dinner Pt 2 and Impending Doom

Hello again! sighs. Against my better judgment to just torture you all with the cliffy, I have decided as the nice person I am to update again, just because you all rock.

One quick question though: does anyone know if you have to put in a disclaimer every time you write a new chapter? If you could let me know, I'd be so happy with you, I'd dedicate a chapter to you! And one of the big ones too, one that I'm probably going to get yelled at for later on.

Anyways, let the chaos begin!

Chapter Six: Dinner and Impending Doom

Ginny looped her arm in Harry's and walked through the doorway, practically dragging Harry with her. He looked around the dining room/kitchen apprehensively. Ron and Hermione looked ready to burst with fury and relief. Fred and Georges' jaws were dropped, revealing some pre-chewed chicken dumplings. Bill and Charlie just stared at him, and Percy followed suit. Harry noticed that there were still some empty chairs. Who else was coming? Harry shuddered at the thought of Remus and Tonks, even Mad-Eye, of arriving tonight to hear the news. Even the thought of Hagrid arriving made Harry a little more nauseous with nerves

"Um, hello," Harry said nervously, waving. Before he knew it, Ron and Hermione plowed him in a hug.

"Oi, mate, you got some nerve leaving us like that!" Ron shouted. Hermione was in tears. "Oh Harry, Ron and I were so worried, you have no idea how much grief you caused. But we're so glad you're back," she sobbed happily, if you can sob happily.

"Now dears, really, sit down and eat, there will be plenty of time for that later," Molly said, coming over to pry her son and Hermione off of Harry. Harry took a deep breath; he had had the wind knocked out of him. He and Ginny sat down at the table. Ginny immediately dug in while Harry looked nervously around the table. He was under the gaze of all six red-haired brothers, who were watching him intently, waiting for him to say something. Harry smiled a little before eating. Everyone begrudgingly followed suit, and soon other conversations were started in order to update Harry. Harry didn't hear any of it, for he and Ron were having a very intriguing conversation spoken in whispers that not even Ginny or Hermione realized what they were doing.

"Oi, Harry, you'll never believe what's been going on since you left."

"And that would be?"

"Hermione and I are officially dating." Harry about choked on his salad. He had been trying his hardest since first year to get those two together, and the moment he leaves for a life-threatening mission, they do it. Harry expressed this train of thought to Ron. Ron laughed.

"Yea, it was easier to admit our feelings to each other without having you around."

Harry had one thing to say about this other than his congratulations, which he had expressed earlier.

"You lousy git." Ron laughed.

"It takes one to know one, mate," Ron said, punching Harry in the arm. Suddenly Ron's face turned serious.

"How's the Horcruxe hunt going, Harry?"

Harry's face turned serious too. He suddenly looked at least five years older.

"Well, I found Helga Hufflepuff's blasted goblet. Nearly took myself out while I was destroying it. And I found the thing that belonged to Ravenclaw; Voldemort's a pervert, by the way," Harry added with a trace of amusement.

"Why?" Ron asked incredulously.

"The thing of Ravenclaw's was a thousand year old garter he had found in Borgin and Burkes."

It took all of Ron's and Harry's strength not to burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked, chortling quietly. His face was turning red with the effort of trying not to laugh out loud.

"Ron, would I lie about something like this?" Harry said, struggling to contain his laughter himself. Ginny and Hermione looked over at their boys with raised eyebrows.

"What in the world are you two laughing at?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later, Hermione. And Ginny, don't give Harry that look; I'm sure he'll tell you later too. Blimey, Harry!"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, rolled their eyes, shook their heads, and went back to their original conversations.

"So, did you find that locket thing? Who was R.A.B?"

Harry's smile died instantly. He looked at Ron.

"Regulus Archibald Black."

Ron turned white. "Are you serious? But I thought he died a Death Eater, loyal to the very end?"

"That's what I thought, but apparently that wasn't the case. I haven't found the locket yet, but I have a feeling I know where it is."

"Where?"

Just then, someone at the back door knocked. Everyone fell silent as Arthur, wand in hand, went to answer the door. Everyone else had their wands out too.

"Who is it?"

"Arthur, it's us; Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Hagrid. Minerva came along too."

"How do I know it's you? What's my middle name, Mister Smarty Pants?"

A collection of sighs were heard from behind the door when a sharp female voice echoed from behind the door.

"Arthur Wilbur Montgomery Weasley, open this door this instant!"

Arthur looked a little sheepish as he opened the door. "Ah, Minerva, I knew if it was really you, you would get it."

Minerva just sighed and followed Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Hagrid into the already crowded kitchen. They scanned the room, saying their hellos, when all five pairs of new eyes fell on Harry. They looked absolutely dumbstruck. Harry waved nervously at them.

"Um, hello," he said, smiling a little. Before Harry could prepare himself, Hagrid had enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, soaking his hair with gigantic tears that would fill up a teacup.

"'Arry, you idiot, where 'ave ye been! We've been worried sick!" the half giant howled. Harry struggled with the concept of breathing when Molly and Arthur came over, persuading Hagrid to put Harry down or else there'd be one less Chosen One in the world. He did, however reluctantly, and let Tonks take him to his seat, comforting the giant as they went. Harry found himself winded for the second time this evening; if this kept up, he'd have to pay a visit to St. Mungo's. Harry was about to sit down again when Molly tapped her fork on her glass. "Everyone settle down now, settle down. Now, as you all know, Harry has come back. But he has a reason, as I'm sure you'll all find out what that is in just a moment. Harry, Ginny, the floor is yours," Molly announced. She sat down as Ginny stood up alongside Harry, wand out. Harry stuck his hand in his pocket and found his. He clutched it, ready to protect himself from the barrage of hexes that was to follow. He looked around nervously. All eyes were upon him. He laughed nervously.

"Well, um, I can't think of a way to beat around the bush with this topic, so I'll get to the, er, point. The night I left, I went into Ginny's room to tell her my plan and ask her to marry me. She said yes. Now before you start cheering," he added, noticing glasses were already raising in a toast, "there is more. Ginny and I, well, did **_it._**"

The room was deadly quiet. All six Weasley son's faces were turning white from shock to pink in growing fury. "But that isn't all," Harry added. He looked at Ginny and looped his arm around her waist. "Ginny wrote me an owl a few days ago, telling me that… there is no better way of putting this… that she was pregnant. And I'm the dad."

Hahahahahahaha! Okay, I like this chapter A LOT! Poor Harry. Okay, review, review, REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Dinner Pt 3

Hey everyone, how did you like that cliffy I left in the next chapter? I know I did. Lol, anyways, don't expect any other updates other than this one for a while, so enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter. If you didn't know that, then that is really sad on your part. Anywho, on with the fic!

Chapter Seven: Dinner Pt. 3

The room was deadly quiet. The all six Weasley brothers were red with indescribable fury. Ron's face was what struck Harry as the most furious. Being his best friend had been a reason as to why Ron had been a little hesitant by letting Ginny date Harry. But now that Harry had gotten Ginny pregnant, Harry had a feeling things would never be the same between the two of them.

Hagrid, Remus, McGonagall, Mad-Eye, and Tonks looked almost as shocked. McGonagall had a look of scandalized indignation. Hagrid was suppressing a smile. Mad-Eye's eyebrows were raised in surprise. Remus looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

After a long silence, Ron said, very quietly, "I'm-I'm-I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted, and lunged himself onto Harry. Harry was knocked to the floor, and Ron was trying to get a punch in somewhere. The whole kitchen erupted in commotion. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and even Percy joined the fray, some trying to be mature and get Ron off of Harry, and some going with their animal instincts and trying to kill Harry. Arthur, Hagrid, and Remus also joined the fray, trying to pry everyone off of Harry. Ginny was crying, Hermione and Molly were trying to comfort her, and Minerva was shouting at the men to stop this primitive fighting. Mad-Eye was still sitting at the table, roaring with laughter at the scene before him.

It took a whole ten minutes for everyone to be seated again. Ron had a fat lip from Harry trying to defend himself. Harry had a black eye and his ribs were in agony thanks to a very harsh kick to the ribs, courtesy of Ron. Fred and George, the only two other than Ron who had succumbed to their animal instincts, had black eyes too, and identical bruises on their cheeks. Bill and Charlie and Percy had only small cuts and bruises. Arthur and Remus were a little winded. Hagrid, due to his incredible size, was unharmed. Ginny had finally stopped sobbing. Hermione and Molly were seething in anger, as was Minerva.

"Well," Molly started, every word soaked in anger and deadly calm, "that was a total and complete disaster. I'm very disappointed in all of you. your reactions were unfair and irrational in every sense of the word." None of her sons looked ashamed, at least none of the guilty ones. This could not be truer in Ron's case, as he was smirking slightly.

Molly saw this and erupted in a tirade to end all tirades. "AND YOU, RONALD WEASLEY! You should be ashamed of yourself. You just got finished trying to kill your best friend of six or seven years. SIX OR SEVEN YEARS, RONALD! Six or seven years of looking out for each other, of getting in trouble together, of saving lives together, of being brothers. And you would throw it all away just because he got your sister pregnant. Granted, I don't like it either," she added, shooting a burning glare at Harry before she continued. "But that doesn't mean you have the right—that any of us has the right—to try to kill him, or shut him out of our lives. He is a part of our family, and this doesn't change that in the slightest. It will just make it official." She sat down and glared at the twins and Ron. Ron looked down at his plate, brooding. The twins looked a little ashamed now.

It was Arthur's turn to say something. He stood up and cleared his throat. "Now, there is something else. Harry will have to leave fairly soon, and we need a Secret Keeper to keep Ginny and the—the baby safe," he said that last part with difficulty. He cleared his throat. "Any volunteers?"

The whole table erupted with statements of volunteering. Ron and Hermione were the first to volunteer. Ron did it out of guilt, Harry could tell, but there was a genuine want to protect his sister and future niece or nephew. Arthur held up his hand to Ron and Hermione. "Wait a moment, you two. Voldemort—Molly, breathe, it's not like he'll come swooping in our living room by the mention of his name—will suspect you to be the Secret Keepers if Harry Potter ever needed one. Besides, he already wants both of you dead, so let's see if anyone else will volunteer before we go through with this. Anyone else?"

The room was quiet. Yes, would the grand majority of the people assembled would do it, of course. But they weren't stupid enough to volunteer in the presence of Ron and Hermione for fear of retaliation. All except one; Remus stood up. "I'll do it," he said, his face fixed in an odd expression. He looked very determined. Arthur raised his eyebrows, as did everyone else. It was suicide to openly oppose two of the Golden Trio, especially in a situation like this that concerned the leader of the posse.

Remus smiled at a shocked Ron and Hermione. "Now, now, you two. I have my reasons, and no matter what you pull, I'm doing this. And before the inquiry starts, I have my reasons, and I don't particularly feel like sharing them." With that said, he sat down next to Tonks, avoiding everyone's gaze. Arthur nodded. "All right then, I guess that's settled. Remus will be the Secret Keeper. It's all for the best, you two," he said, noticing Ron and Hermione about to protest. "Remus wouldn't be as highly suspected as you two."

After a brief silence, they started to eat again, though still in silence. Eventually, a couple of conversations started, and soon enough, the table was roaring in laughter. Only two people were not joining in the fun. Ron was too angry to laugh, and Harry feared more pain from his already aching ribs.

It was during dessert when a tumultuous explosion. Everyone sprung to their feet, wands in hand. Another one could be heard outside. Before anyone could stop him, Harry rushed out the back door to see what in the hell was going on.

_Oh good lord, that was a lame chapter. If you agree or disagree with me, then review and tell me what you think. But I hope you all like the cliffy. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…_


	8. Battle at the Burrow

So, how did you guys like that last cliffy? Hehehehe, I'm evil. Anyways, I have a spare moment, so what the hell, I'll update. Kiki, wake up!

**Makai: Keiko, what the hell am I doing here?**

Kiki, hola! Wazzup?

**Makai: I must've fallen asleep as I was replying to all my reviews for my Saw fics-which I should add I don't own!**

Glad you mentioned that Kiki. Do my disclaimer for me.

**Makai: Why should I?**

Kiki, do you really want to go there? You're in my section now. I have people…

**Makai: Fine. Keiko doesn't own Harry Potter, and if there is a God, she never will. Are you happy now you psycho?**

Thank you Kiki.

**Makai: Can I go back to my Saw section now?**

Not yet… on with the fic! Kiki come back here!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Battle at the Burrow

"Hello, Potter."

"You," Harry whispered. He was standing out in the garden facing about twenty Death Eaters. The one at the front was none other than Severus Snape, donned in the traditional Death Eater garb. He smiled his cold thin smile, his cold black eyes gleaming in the burning garden's flames.

"Glad to see you again," Snape sneered sarcastically. Harry's grip tightened on his wand. He had been searching for Snape on the side, and he had found him in a secluded part of Northern Scotland. But Snape had gotten away again, but not before Harry had wounded Snape in the shoulder.

Without warning, a Death Eater shot a disarming spell at Harry, and the battle began. At about this time, almost everyone from the Burrow had joined the fray. Harry dodged green, yellow, red, and blue sparks from every direction, shooting spells from his own wand at random Death Eaters. He found his target; Snape was making his way to the house. Then Harry realized something; Ginny wasn't out here, she was in the house. Harry's heart clenched. Snape must've have known something was going on. Come to think of it, the owl from Ginny, telling him about her pregnancy, had been worse for the wear…

Harry ran through the clamor into the house when he heard a scream, Ginny's scream

**

* * *

**

Ginny had stayed in the house with Hermione, Minerva, and her mother. Arthur had yelled at the three of them to stay in here. The men weren't out there for five minutes when the four women heard sounds of battle. All they could do was have their wands at the ready in case any of them came inside. Ginny was extremely worried about Harry, of course: if he died, she didn't know what she would do.

Suddenly the door burst open. Ginny screamed as Minerva fired a stunner at the figure in the doorway. He blocked it, sending it back and hitting Minerva in the chest, knocking her out cold. Hermione and Molly were thrown against the wall. They tried to get up, but the figure's spell kept them frozen in their place, eyes fixed in horror for Ginny's position. Ginny shot a stunner at him, and he blocked it, sending it back on her. She dodged it and got behind him. He spun around and shot her with the Cruciatus Curse. Thousands of daggers pierced Ginny, making her scream in agony. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. she looked up at her attacker and gasped. It was Snape, her bastard of a former Potions master. He smiled coldly and lifted the curse, leaving Ginny gasping.

"I know of your situation, Weasley, and it is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord knows," he sneered. Ginny's heart clenched; how did he know?

Ginny spun around as she heard some primitive war cry. Next thing she knew, Harry had tackled Snape on the hard kitchen floor, throwing punches wherever he could. If he couldn't block him with magic, then he would just have to do it with his fists.

Snape threw him off and fumbled for his wand. He couldn't find it. then he saw it a foot away. He lunged for it just as Harry grabbed it and snapped it in two. Snape shrieked in fury and stood up, eyes blazing in rage. He smiled, making him look even more sinister than Harry thought was healthy.

"There is more than one medium to use magic Potter! I don't need my wand to get what I want!_ Crucio!"_ he screamed. Harry struggled with the effort of staying upright. The pain was great, but he dealt with it. he had endured Voldemort's, and those were worse by far. So he could handle Snape's. then he heard Hermione scream, "Harry, behind you!" Harry spun around. Two Death Eaters had grabbed Ginny by the arms, and before Harry could shake off the Cruciatus Curse, they had Disapparated with her. He roared in rage as he shook it off, baffling Snape. Snape fell backwards from the shock of having his magic thrown off so violently. Harry grabbed him by the throat and pressed his wand against it, almost stabbing him. "Where are they taking her, Snape?" he growled through his clenched teeth. Snape smiled.

"They have taken her to the Dark Lord, Potter."

"_Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

_

_**Alright folks, you want the next chapter, I suggest you leave lots of reviews. Think of them as presents, for my birthday is coming up. I shall update soon, I promise.**_


	9. The Torture Begins

Hey everyone how's it hanging? Sorry for last chapter's shortness; HoC sucks at battle scenes. And by the way, I think I might have to up the rating… not sure yet, depends on where my muse takes me… Any who, KIKI! COME DO MY DISCLAIMER!

**Kiki: You've gotten bossy ever since this fic hit 100+ reviews, haven't you? (sighs) HoC doesn't own Harry Potter, and let's hope she never will. Can I go back to the Saw and Yugioh section now? I have reviews to read you know!**

Yea you can leave… when this fic is done. I like you doing my disclaimers… it's fun to watch you do it at wand point.

**Watch where you are pointing that thing! **

_Sparks fly out of HoC's wand and burn Kiki to a crisp._

Oops, sorry Kiki.

**GET OVER HERE! **

AH! Enjoy the chapter guys, it might be the last one if Kiki kills me. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO!

Chapter Nine: The Torture Begins 

Ginny felt like she was being squeezed through a tube, a tight tube. She found it very hard to breathe and she felt like she was going to throw up. Finally, she felt the immense pressure on her chest lifted, and she fell on a cold stone floor. She looked up with difficulty, for the two Death Eaters who had captured her kept trying to force her head down.

She managed to see she was in a small stone room with one lit torch on the wall. There was a monstrous oak door in front of her with a tiny window at the top with bars covering it. then she was forced to lay down on her stomach as the Death Eaters forced her wand from her sweaty palms. They bound her with a spell that kept her from moving anything below the neck. Then, for good measure, they picked her up and shackled her arms and legs to the wall. Then, laughing sadistically, they extinguished the torch, exited the room, and slid a metal plate over the window, plunging Ginny in total darkness.

Ginny could've screamed if she wasn't so terrified; she was deathly afraid of the dark, much like Ron's phobia of spiders. At night she always kept her curtains wide open for the moonlight to spill through and illuminate the room. But here, not only was she kidnapped and had no idea where she was, there was no windows to keep her from losing it. she had to keep telling herself to be strong; she had a baby to think about. She didn't want a miscarriage. She absently stroked her belly that was starting to grow. She couldn't lose this child she and the love of her life had created. Yes, it wasn't meant to happen now, but it did, and Ginny was willing to do anything in her power to make sure that this kid lived.

The spell wore off, but the damn Death Eaters must have charmed the shackles because Ginny could not even attempt to pull herself up and reach for her wand, which lay on a small table in the room just out of the reach of Ginny's fingertips. All she could do was draw her knees up under her chin and hug them to her chest until the door burst open an eternity later. At least, that is what it had felt like to Ginny.

Lord Voldemort was standing there in all his terrible glory. His red eyes shone in the darkness with glee at the prize his men had caught; it had been awhile since he had had someone to be intimate with, and that fact that she was close to Potter made it all the sweeter; he could relish torturing this girl while Harry had no choice but to watch, courtesy of that blasted connection between them. He could almost hear the boy's screams of hopelessness and fury… it made him laugh quietly.

This unnerved Ginny; Lord Voldemort didn't laugh, unless it was cold, high-pitched, and piercing. This was the opposite; Ginny had to strain to hear the immoral chuckle. Voldemort walked over to her and with a wave of his wand, the shackles fell to the floor. Went limp; they had drained her of energy, she realized. Voldemort forced her chin up so she was looking him straight in the eyes. Chocolate met brown for a brief instant when Ginny felt a white hot knife pierce through her mind. Suddenly, she saw memories of Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Order, and other things flash before her eyes.

They moved quickly, as if Voldemort was sifting through her memories, looking for something useful. He didn't stop until he came to the memory of Ginny and Harry right before Harry left to go Horcruxe hunting. In other words, the intimate moment under the covers. Then he came to the memory where she had found out she was pregnant. Suddenly, Voldemort ripped his consciousness from hers, almost making her cry out from shock and pain. An angry snarl was upon the snake like face; he looked livid. "So that is what Severus had wanted to tell me; Potter had gotten you pregnant!" he snarled. He paced back and forth, occasionally giving Ginny a death glare. She sat there, weak and defenseless.

Then he yelled and sent red sparks at the wall not an inch away from Ginny's left shoulder. He set those malevolent eyes upon her, and she froze in terror. The slit like pupils were dilated in unspeakable anger. Death was in them; he wanted to kill, he had the urge to kill. Then he strode over to her and grasped her by the throat and smiled maliciously. "Just because I can't make you my little pet doesn't mean I can't have my fun with you," he whispered, every word soaked in wickedness.

Ginny couldn't breathe; she felt herself turning blue as she gasped and struggled weakly for breath. But to no avail; she flailed before him like a fish out of water. Her chest was beginning to burn, screaming for air when he released her. She fell to the floor, gasping and choking for sweet air. He panted, a cruel smile spreading across his face. then he pointed his wand at her and said, "_Crucio_."

She felt her throat grow raw as she screamed in agony; white hot knives embedded themselves everywhere in her body. Her chest burned again, begging for air when the curse lifted. She lay there on the dirty stone floor, panting and gasping as tears leaked from her chocolate eyes. She heard Voldemort's high cold laugh and then the door slammed, plunging Ginny in darkness once more.

Ginny let the tears fall freely now that she was alone in a dark room where no one would see her tears. _Harry, come save me, _was her final thought before falling into an uneasy slumber.

_Um, yea, I think I have to up the rating. It's going to get worse from here, folks. Anyways, hoped you liked the early updating; I'm celebrating the coming of spring break a little early. I shall update as soon as I can, and leave reviews for me. If not for liking the story, just for more early b-day presents. They're cheap, so please review or I will stop here forever! MUA HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_


	10. Enter Malfoy

_Hello again everybody how is it going? Here is the latest chapter, and just so you know, the rating might have to go up. I'm making sure you guys know that… so yea, on with the chapter… have fun… heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheehehehehehehe…_

_I don't fell creative at the moment, so I'll just say I don't own Harry Potter._

Chapter Ten: Enter Malfoy

Ginny woke up in a small dimly lit bedroom. She was under the covers of a large four-poster bed. The covers were made of goose down. She saw a small window across the room. It was magically enforced so she couldn't escape. The curtains were drawn and stuck together so little light was allowed inside. She sat up in bed, her body aching from the last night's events. She shivered; she had never faced Voldemort face to face before. Now that she had, she was glad she wasn't the Chosen One. She could not imagine fighting that monstrosity and come out alive. This made her think of the object of her dreams the previous night, Harry. She couldn't imagine how worried he was over this. Well, actually, she could, but it wasn't a pleasant image…

She pushed the covers back and gasped in pain. She was still very sore from that night. Suddenly a Death Eater burst into her room, making Ginny jump and wish for her wand. The Death Eater shut the door and stood at the foot of Ginny's bed; she could see a sinister grin from underneath the mask. He drew back the hood and removed the mask; Draco Malfoy stood in front of her.

His hair was longer, and his face was thinner. His cheeks were sunken and his cold gray eyes were deep set. He was thinner too. He grinned spitefully. "Hello, Weasley, how are you?" he asked sarcastically. Ginny felt her face grow hard as she glared at one of her enemies. In her eyes, Malfoy was responsible for Bill's condition and, most importantly, Dumbledore's death. He may not have had the courage to point the wand and say the incantation, but he had been the direct cause of the attack on Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Hiding from the Ministry behind your father's money? Why don't you come out into the open like a man and face Harry head on; you can imagine how much he's wanted to see you," Ginny retorted. Malfoy's smile left his face and he glared at her. Then he regained his composure and laughed.

"So, word has it Potter got you knocked up; is that true?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"So it's true." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He looked thoughtfully at her. She was pale and looked a tad sleep deprived. He sat down on the foot of the bed and crossed his arms, looking toward the door when Ginny asked suddenly, "How long have I been out?"

Malfoy faced her and grinned. "If what the Dark Lord says is true, you can look down at your stomach and tell me."

She looked at her stomach and her eyes widened. She was lost for words; her stomach had progressed from slim and flat was a round, bulging, protruding mass on her torso. Judging from how round her stomach had become, she had been unconscious for… six or seven months. _I was a month pregnant when I was captured…_ her thoughts wandered. How could she have been asleep for this long? And why hadn't Harry come for her? Malfoy must've sensed this particular thought.

"Face it Weasley, Potter's forgotten about you. You were a one-night stand, nothing more. Potter's probably moved on and forgot about you," he sneered. Ginny glowered at him. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true; Harry wouldn't just forget her like this. But then, why wasn't he here? He should've been here months ago if he truly, honestly loved her. Maybe he had forgotten her…

A tear made it's way down her cheek to the back of her hand. Just the thought of Harry abandoning her and this kid of his made her feel so empty inside.

She got herself under control and looked up at Malfoy. "So what are you doing here, you git?"

"The Dark Lord has assigned me to guard you, in case Potter really hasn't forgotten you," he replied grudgingly. There was a loud explosion somewhere below Ginny and Malfoy. The room shook violently. Malfoy sprang to his feet, wand in hand. "What the bloody hell?" he spluttered. Ginny slowly stood up, struggling with balance; it felt like someone had strapped a bowling ball to her.

Then she saw a welcome sight; on the table by the window was a slim stick of wood she had grown to love; her wand. Before Malfoy realized what she was doing, she had her beloved wand in her hand, and it was pointed straight at him. He looked shocked for a moment, and then laughed. "Oh please, Weasley, what are you going to do, kill me? You don't have the guts; you're just a scared little girl in a very bad situation," he said. His sunken gray eyes were gleaming maliciously. He knew she didn't have the guts; or did she? Her chocolate brown eyes were gleaming with a light of her own Malfoy couldn't identify.

Ginny was experiencing a jumble of many emotions. She was elated; whoever it was, someone must be here to save her. And yet, she was angry; what had taken them so bloody long? And then she was experiencing a feeling she hated to feel; fear wasn't something she had related with very happy memories. She smiled pleasantly at Malfoy.

"I'm not going to be the one who takes your life, Malfoy; if anyone has that right, it's Harry, Hermione, or Ron. But mostly Harry, if you ask me. No," she said, watching Malfoy's incredulous look, "I'm not going to be the one that kills you, no matter how much I want to. But I will be the one that does this," and she gave him the Bat Bogey Hex from hell. Once Malfoy was preoccupied with the effects of said hex, a very pregnant Ginny blasted the door open and made her way downstairs where all the commotion was.

_So, good, bad, terrible, amazing, short, tell HoC. HoC loves it when you yell at her. Just make sure the caps lock isn't stuck when you do it… that kinda hurts HoC's feelings. Don't get me wrong, I can take flames… just don't use the caps lock. Unless you are raving how much you like it; then caps lock as much as you want. Anyways, now I'm rambling. So review, and I will post the next chapter momentarily._


	11. The Final Battle

_Look whose back! Yes it is I, HeartOfChaos, otherwise known as HoC; here with the latest installment of my favorite fic I'll Kill Him. Before I get on with the story, I just want to thank everybody who had reviewed; you helped make this fic so great. Some of you even gave me ideas when you didn't mean to (Gryffin's love). So here it is, the climax of the story, the one you have all been waiting for, the one, the only…_

Chapter Eleven: The Final Battle 

Ginny crept down the cold stone steps barefoot and in an old night gown some Death Eater had dressed her in over the six or seven months she had been asleep. That had bothered her; they could've done something to her while she was asleep, and she would be none the wiser. She hoped it had been a woman who had done it, for her own sake…

Her wand was out and ready to go; it was already warmed up, courtesy of the especially nasty Bat Bogey Hex it had cast on Malfoy five minutes ago. Ginny was sweating; walking with her newly acquired stomach was turning out to be more of a chore than she had expected. Her body was already starting to protest with the effort of climbing down the stairs, an activity that didn't used to be this strenuous.

Every few seconds she would hear an explosion, a scream, a shout, and other noises Ginny couldn't identify. This made her quicken her pace until she finally came to the foot of the stone spiral staircase. There was a heavy door with light seeping underneath it. Every few seconds a red light, green light, or any other color or light would briefly flash. She took a deep breath; there was a chance if she came out from behind this door, she would lose her life and the life of her child. Then something came back to her mind, something she had said when she had first been captured. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her child, their child. And she wasn't going to let anything happen to the father of this kid. She took another deep, shuddering breath and blasted open the door.

The sight that met Ginny's eyes was extraordinary. Wizards and witches from all sides were running in all directions, trying to hex each other. Then, to her elation, she saw none other than her father, Arthur Weasley, dueling Lucius Malfoy. Sparks were flying between the two of them when Arthur did something he had never thought he had to do; he disarmed Malfoy senior and said those fatal words in which no one was safe from. Lucius Malfoy fell across the room and slammed into the opposite wall. His eyes were wide open in shock, his mouth parted in a half formed scream.

Arthur looked up and saw his very pregnant daughter behind the place where Lucius had been standing. His eyes looked horrified; if Lucius had moved…

Then he ran up to his daughter and hugged her close. Ginny hugged him close too, happy to have someone she knew with her at the moment on whose shoulder she could cry on. She felt her father's tears fall in her auburn hair when he composed himself; after all, they were in the midst of a battle, and it was a miracle a Death Eater hadn't come up and killed them both right then and there. He pulled away briefly from her and looked her straight in the eyes. Ginny noticed how old her father had aged in six or seven months.

"Ginny, listen to me; you need to get out of this castle and run. Don't worry about us we will be fine. There are some Healers stationed outside, healing everyone that comes to them. Go out to them and stay with them," Arthur murmured. Ginny shook her head stubbornly. "No Dad I'm staying in here with you all. What kind of fiancé of Harry Potter would I be if I ran like a coward from a battle?"

"Ginny, there is a difference between running away due to cowardice and running to save the life of yourself and the child you are carrying… my, you have developed in that area, haven't you?"

Ginny growled in frustration; she was tired of everyone treating her like a helpless first year; she was a woman now. A pregnant woman who really shouldn't be there, but that couldn't be helped; she wasn't going to leave until it was over.

She ran off; she could hear her father shout after her before engaging in battle with another Death Eater. She stunned and disarmed any random Death Eater that got in her way, leaving many unconscious Death Eaters in her wake.

After what felt like an eternity, she found Ron and Hermione fighting side-by-side, stunning and disarming Death Eaters left and right. Hermione had a large cut above her eye that was gushing fresh blood, and Ron was favoring his left leg, which was also bleeding. Ginny saw, to her horror, that Fenrir Greyback was creeping up behind Ron and Hermione, and they didn't realize it. Hatred erupted inside Ginny; this was the one who had caused all of her brother Bill's medical problems. She outstretched her wand and shouted at the top of her lungs, "_Avada Kedavra!" _at the beast. The green light flew forward and hit Greyback in the chest. He howled in anger and shock as he flew across the room.

Ron and Hermione turned and saw Ginny sweating and breathing heavily. She had actually killed someone; she had actually snuffed out a life. Ron and Hermione came over to her and would've hugged her if Ginny hadn't have stopped them. "There'll be time for this later; now where is Harry?" Ron and Hermione looked slightly abashed when Hermione pointed over her left shoulder.

"Last time we saw him he was headed to the ballroom following Voldemort," Hermione muttered. Ginny nodded and was about to run in the direction Hermione indicated when Ron grabbed her arm. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, as your older brother, I forbid you to go back there!" he exclaimed. Ginny pulled herself away and pointed her wand straight at Ron.

"I love you Ron, don't get me wrong. But if you even try to stop me you'll end up like Malfoy," Ginny said dangerously. Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows in alarm. "And what was it that you did to Malfoy then?" Ron asked. Ginny smiled dangerously. "If you keep me here for much longer you'll find out." Ron grudgingly stepped outside to let Ginny pass. Before she got passed him, he hugged her tightly. "Be careful," he whispered in her ear. Then he let her go. She nodded and ruffled Ron's hair before she ran toward the ballroom, leaving Ron and Hermione to deal with the rest of the death eaters.

Ginny ran as fast as she could, struggling to keep up the pace with her large belly. She was breathing heavily when she came to the end of the deserted hall, where a set of closed double doors awaited her. She stopped, trying to regain her breath. Then, wand out, she blasted the doors open like she had done with the last two doors and walked inside.

What she saw behind these doors made her eyes widen in horror.

_Ooo, another glorious cliffhanger. I swear this is the last one. I promise! So you guys know the drill: review or no new chapter for you. Which would be a shame, since it is already written… it would just take up space on my computer… hehehehehe, I'm evil._


	12. The Ultimate Moment

_Hello my faithful readers and reviewers how is life treating you? This is one of the last chapters, so relish and enjoy. I'm tired at the moment, so I will just say I don't own Harry Potter._

Chapter Twelve: The Ultimate Moment

Ginny gaped at the sight of Harry and Voldemort battling. Voldemort appeared a little winded, but Harry looked far worse. His left arm was hanging limply at his side, the robes tattered and bloody. His jeans he wore underneath were torn at the knees and also bloody. Ginny noticed a lump of cloth on the floor by the doorway and examined it. It was one of Harry's favorite shirts. It had a long diagonal tear in it from the left shoulder down to the bottom of the right side. She looked back up at Harry, who was completely oblivious as to who had just entered the room. There was a deep gash reflecting the shirt's tear on his chest, bleeding freely. His hair was wet from perspiration and he was breathing heavily; this battle was taking an evident toll on him. But he kept fighting anyway with the single-minded objective of finding Ginny.

Voldemort glanced at who had blasted the doors and grinned sadistically. He turned back to Harry and said, "Look, Potter, it's your little pregnant girlfriend." Harry looked and stared at Ginny. Ginny's face was set in concern; his glasses were slipping off of his nose, and his startling green eyes looked like they were in a haze. They suddenly became clear when he realized who was standing in front of him. Ginny smiled at him.

Without warning, Voldemort had grabbed her and pointed his wand at her pale neck. "You have a choice Potter. You can continue this battle and risk losing the girl and the child she carries, or you can surrender your life with a promise that I will not harm her," he sneered. Harry's eyes widened in terror.

"Harry don't do it! Don't you dare sacrifice yourself for me I will be fine!" Ginny exclaimed. There was no way she was going to lose him, even if she lost herself and the child. Harry's eyes darkened and he pointed his wand at Voldemort. He stepped forward very slowly and only a few steps. Ginny noticed he was limping.

"Here's a deal for you," he said in a deadly whisper. "You can let her go unharmed or you can be hexed into oblivion."

Voldemort laughed. "You are far from being in a situation to be making deals with me, Potter. My deal still stands, take it or leave it." He shoved the tip of his wand harder into the pale skin of Ginny's neck, causing a small drop of blood to spill over the tip.

Before Voldemort knew what hit him, Harry, in a mad attempt to get Ginny free, had launched himself on the Dark Lord, throwing him off guard. In Voldemort's shock, he released Ginny and threw his wand up, the two fatal words of the dreaded spell on his lips. Harry beat him to the punch; he drew his wand once more and said those two simple words. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Harry shouted. A burst of green light illuminated the room with a blinding brilliance that forced Ginny to shield her eyes with her wand arm. She heard Voldemort scream in aggravation and rage and then nothing. She removed her arm from her eyes and looked in amazement. Voldemort was on the other side of the room, slumped against the wall. His face was vacant and blank other than his horrid mouth was parted in a silent and eternal scream. Lord Voldemort had finally fallen.

Ginny looked over at Harry and ran over to him just as he was about to collapse. She caught him and eased him down gently. She knelt down next to him and held his head in her lap. He was about to pass out, she could tell. His breathing was shallow and uneven from total and utter exhaustion. He looked up at her and smiled ruefully. "Hey Gin, anything new?" he asked. Then he happened to glance at her stomach and his eyes grew wide and Ginny could've sworn he was about to cry. With visible effort, he stretched his good arm over to her stomach and set his hand on top of it. For the first time, they both felt the baby kick. Ginny's suspicions about Harry crying were almost proven true; she saw a tear fall from his hazy green eyes and hit the stone floor. Before he could express anything else, she felt him go limp and saw his eyelids close. His breathing started to even out a little and then he was quietly snoring.

Ginny knelt there for quite some time. Every few minutes she tore pieces of her nightgown into shreds to make bandages for either new wounds she found on Harry's body or to replace the ones he had already bled through. She tried to use the rudimentary healing skills Hermione had taught her before she was captured, but they didn't help a lot. Some of the minor wounds she had managed to heal, but that was about it.

She heard many pairs of running footsteps coming toward her and Harry. She clutched her wand, ready to defend her love from every Death Eater in the history of the world if she had to. She didn't have to; Ron, Hermione, and Remus burst through the doorway, wands out. They stopped suddenly as they saw her and Harry on the floor and Voldemort dead on the other side of the room. All three faces turned white as they rushed over to her. Ron and Hermione nearly tripped over each other as they tried to keep up with Remus. They skidded to a halt and knelt down next to Ginny and Harry.

Ron could only stare at his pale and seemingly lifeless friend, his own face turning snow white before he fainted. Hermione looked at the now unconscious Ron and rolled her eyes; she'd revive him in a moment. Remus was untying the bandages and gaping at the wounds underneath. He immediately started attempting to heal them with a fervor that Ginny had never seen before. Then she realized something; Remus had lost three friends because of Voldemort, and if she was correct, he wasn't going to lose the only Marauder's descendant. Remus turned even paler, if possible, when he felt Harry's forehead, which Ginny had forgotten to do.

Ginny looked into Remus's eyes. "Remus, what's wrong?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Harry has a fever. We need to get some Healers in here," he said absently. He summoned his Patronous, which flew out of the room. Hermione was still trying to revive Ron when Remus stood up and started to pace. What else could go wrong?

Suddenly, Ginny felt like she had wet herself. She stood up and saw a huge puddle of water from where she had been sitting. Then she felt something her mother had described as trying to squeeze a watermelon through a whole the size of a marble.  
"Remus! Remus, I think I'm having the baby!" Hermione and Remus looked at each other. Then Remus said one word that pretty much summed up his feelings at the moment.

"Damn."

_Okay, there it is. Two more chapters after this, and then it's all over. Hoped you liked it, and don't forget to hit that purple button and express your opinion. _


	13. In St Mungo's

_Hey guys I'm back. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, and I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter Thirteen: In St. Mungo's

Ginny lay in her bed at St. Mungo's, totally and utterly exhausted. She had been in premature labor with her and Harry's child. The birth had occurred two hours ago, and miraculously and unrealistic as it seems, the baby had been perfectly healthy. No one knew how this was remotely possible; after all, Ginny had been unconscious for months with no nutrition, so there was no reason as to why this kid should still be alive. Yet here it was. The Healers were baffled when they did numerous checks over the newborn and found nothing wrong. Ginny was stunned too; when her Healer had told her the odds of the baby living, she was preparing herself for the worst. But the baby had turned out free of any medical problems, and Ginny was thankful for that. She was worried about Harry enough for both him and the baby.

Harry was still being tended to. His fever wouldn't break, and from what Hermione had said, he was now hurling violently.

Ginny sighed and groaned; she was sore. Having a baby hurt, dammit. But she felt a little lighter now that the bowling ball was no longer inside of her.

There was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened, and there was Remus. He looked much older and paler than when she had seen him the previous day when he had rushed her in here. He smiled at her and sat in the chair that was usually occupied by Molly, who was checking on Harry. He ran a hand through his graying hair and asked, "How are you feeling, Ginny?"

"Much better now that I know she's going to be okay," Ginny replied. Yes, the child had been a girl, and she had no idea what the name of her daughter would be. She and Harry had never had a chance to discuss names. But she had the beginnings of an idea…

Remus nodded.

"Good to hear, good to hear," he said absently. Ginny sat up.

"Remus, you want to be the godfather?" she asked abruptly. Remus looked up at her, startled. Not even when James had had Harry was he asked that question, and now, almost eighteen years later, he was being asked the question about the position he had never been considered for. He held back a couple of tears as he nodded.

"I would be honored, Ginny. But you better ask Harry before it's official; he might want Ron to do it."

Ginny laughed.

"Harry will say yes; I know he will. Besides, Ron gets to the uncle; I think that's enough for him as far as I am concerned."

It was Remus's turn to laugh.

They were silent for a while when Ginny asked, "Remus, what was that spell Voldemort used on Harry? Hermione told me the name, but I forgot; I was half asleep from the pain potions."

"As you should've been," Remus remarked. "I didn't hear what it was, to be honest. What do you remember her saying?"

"Veno-venotilimosa?" she asked. Remus's face dawned in comprehension.

"Oh, you mean Venotitius, right?"

"Yes, that was what she said. So what is it exactly, what does it do?" Ginny asked. She looked at Remus incredulously; he was laughing quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked. Remus composed himself.

"Like father like son in every sense of the phrase I suppose. In our fifth year,James had his first confrontation with Voldemort. After James insulted him, Voldemort used that spell on James. It makes people violently ill, and it takes them a while to recover from the effects. James spent about two or three weeks total between here and the hospital wing back at Hogwarts, I can't remember exactly." Ginny nodded and leaned back into her fluffy pillows and sighed.

"Have many people survived?"

Remus looked down at the floor.

"To be honest, not very many. There have been a fair few who beat it. Hopefully Harry will follow his father in that like he had followed him in almost everything else, including women."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Ginny, didn't you know Lily was a redhead too? To be honest, you two could pass for twins if you had the same eyes," Remus replied. There was a knock on the door and one of the nurses came in, holding Ginny's baby. "Feeling up for a visitor, young miss?" she asked. Ginny smiled and nodded. The nurse handed over the baby and left mother and daughter and godfather alone. Ginny looked down at the small bundle wrapped in a soft pink blanket. She was small, as preemies are supposed to be. She had red peach fuzz on top of her big round head. Her eyes were bright green, just like her daddy's. She had the cutest smile in the world.

She looked up and realized Remus had left the room. She shook her head and continued staring at her child, this little life she had brought in this world, and decided on a name.

The door opened quietly and there stood Molly; she was pale and had many more gray hairs than when Ginny had first been captured. She came into the room and sat in her usual chair. She smiled as she saw her first grandchild in the arms of her only daughter. She sighed as she stroked the baby's fuzzy head and looked into Ginny's questioning eyes.

"Ginny, dear, there is no point in beating around the bush… unless you'd like me to?" she said. Ginny shook her head.

"Mum, just tell me; how is he?"

"Well, I won't lie, it doesn't look good, but there is always hope, Ginny dear, remember that." They were silent when Ginny sat up with the baby in her arms.

"I want to see him."

"You'll do no such thing! You're exhausted, and the last thing we need is for you to faint. It took Hermione a good long time to finally revive Ron."

"Mum, he is my fiancé, and I will see him; you can't do anything to stop me from doing it. It's not like I can catch what he had."

"Well, that is true I suppose. All right then, here, hand me the little angel." Ginny complied and handed her baby to the outstretched arms of the new Grandma Weasley. She stood up and followed her mother down the hall. They didn't go far; Harry was only in the floor above them. They took the elevator up the one floor and walked down a short stretch of hallway when Molly stopped at a door. She had her hand on the handle when she quickly looked back at her daughter. "Ginny dear are you sure you want to go in there?"

"Yes, Mum." Molly nodded to herself and opened the door. She stepped aside for her daughter to enter the room. Ginny entered and gasped inwardly. Harry was lying still on the stark white bed. Ginny turned to face her mum. Molly got the message.

"We'll be waiting outside," she said, gesturing at the baby. Ginny shook her head and took her baby back.

"Mum, as much as I hate to say this… this could be the only time she is ever near her father. Let me-let us-do this." Molly nodded hesitantly and handed the newborn to Ginny and shut the door. Ginny turned back to her unconscious fiancé and sat down in a hard plastic chair at his bedside, her child in her arms. She held the baby in one arm as she reached out her other hand and grasped Harry's pale one. Ginny squeezed it gently as a tear fell on the back of his hand. He looked so fragile; she almost couldn't bear to see him like this. His unkempt hair was clinging to his forehead with sweat. His breathing sounded somewhat labored.

"Harry? Harry wake up, please wake up. You lousy git, open your eyes," Ginny pleaded. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she looked down at the ground. "Harry, please, I need you, you idiot…" she whispered.

Without any warning to poor Ginny, her daughter started shrieking. Ginny looked down at the child, briefly at a loss as to what in the bloody hell to do. Then it came to her; the baby was probably hungry. She got up and grabbed Harry's favorite green cloak and draped it over herself as she bared the necessary parts for the child to feed.

She had been so distracted, she didn't see who had woken up. She turned around and saw Harry's eyes halfway open, looking straight at her. With his good arm that wasn't in a sling he waved. She felt her jaw drop as she stood rooted to the spot. Harry sat up with difficulty and yawned. He winced as he attempted to stretch. His eyes widened when he saw what she was holding.

"So it wasn't a dream." His voice was hoarse from the rumored vomiting. Ginny slowly made her way to him, restraining herself from throwing herself on him. she sat down and took his hand again and shook her head. "No it wasn't. you really did get me pregnant."

"Not that, I meant… seeing you in the ballroom, during…"he trailed off. "Wait a moment, you walked in on the battle and Voldemort—that lousy git! If he wasn't already dead, I would—I would—"

"You'd do nothing; which I should add you are not to be doing anything until you have fully recovered."

"And who says?"

"Your fiancé and the mother of your child."

A look of realization donned on Harry's face again as he remembered the pink bundle Ginny appeared to be hiding underneath his good cloak.

"Why are you hiding it?"

"First of all, it's a girl. And second of all, are you comfortable with me openly breast feeding with nothing covering anything?"

"Alright, alright, no need to get testy. Are you done yet?"

"I think so." Ginny covered herself back up. Yes, the kid was done. She was already sleeping. Ginny saw a look of longing on Harry's face. She smiled and got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to him. She set the kid in Harry's good arm. He looked down at the kid and smiled. "She's beautiful. Glad she got your hair," he said.

Ginny laughed. "I don't know, I think your hair would've been cute on her too. But I'm glad she got your eyes."

"How can you tell, her eyes are closed?"

"They were open a while ago, smart one."

"I'm sick, my mind's a little hazy when I'm sick, thank you very much." Harry stared at the baby when his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Ginny knew he must have been putting it together.

"Gin, what if she looks like my mum? Red hair, green eyes… it's starting to look like that will happen." His voice was choked up with emotion. Ginny hugged him and kissed him. "I hope she does, or else the name Lily won't truly fit, will it?"

Harry looked at her. "Is that her name, then?"

"Not officially; I haven't put it on the birth certificate yet. But I like it, and I thought you would too. After all, if it weren't for your mum, you wouldn't be here, and neither would I."

Harry smiled up at her and nodded. "Yea, I guess it fits her." he just stared at baby Lily, lost in his thoughts. Nothing else needed to be said to justify why the child should be named after a grandmother she would never meet in life.

Ginny had something else to tell Harry. "I asked Remus to be the godfather, and he accepted, but would only do it if it was alright with you."

Harry nodded. "Yea, he deserves it. And if something happens to us and he's already kicked the bucket, Ron will be happy to be the godfather."

Ginny's face was screwed up in disgust. "Can you imagine what he would do with that? You know how much Ron likes that Muggle American movie 'The Godfather.' He'd become some demented mob boss of the Wizarding world."

"Ginny, be nice, he's your brother and my best friend."

"Fine, but if he starts quoting that blasted movie and making offers you couldn't refuse, I'm revoking his title."

Harry laughed. "Deal. But I think Remus does deserve to be the godfather for now. After all, Ron gets to be the uncle who spoils Lily rotten, so I don't feel all that bad for him I suppose."

They sat there in silence when the Healer in charge of Harry came in and booted Ginny and Lily out of the room. Ginny was going to argue when Harry just said, "Love, you can come back in when he's done, you know."

Ginny stood outside the door with Lily in her arms, waiting for the Healer to come out and tell her she could go back in. When he finally did come out, he said, "He's out cold. You can go back in there if you want, or you could go back to your room; I think your Healer is looking for you and the baby." Ginny reluctantly went back down to her room, swearing she would be back in an hour. When she got there, her Healer was standing there with her mother. "There you are Miss Weasley. I was starting to wonder where you had went," she said.

"I was seeing my fiancé in the floor above."

"Yes, yes, your mother has informed me of what you were doing. You need to rest Ginny. Just a quick nap at least, and then I will discharge you. Oh, and have you decided on a name for your baby yet?"

"Yes. I talked it over with Harry, and we've decided on Lily Molly Potter." Molly almost started crying as she enveloped her daughter and her granddaughter in a gently hug. The Healer recorded the name and took the baby back to the nursery. Molly practically forced Ginny into bed and tucked her in. Ginny settled for rolling her eyes at her mother and she instantly fell asleep.

_Wow, that was a really long chapter! Okay, there is one more chapter after this. So don't forget to hit the button on your way out, or else this will remain unfinished…_

_James and Voldemort had a confrontation in my other fic, which I apparently tied to this one. If you want more information on this spell, go to my other fic _The Marauder's and Their Notes. _I can't remember what chapter it was in, but if you read the whole thing, you'll be sure to find out._


	14. A Happy Beginning

_Here it is, the last chapter. It has been an incredible ride, and I thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fic; you guys helped me get off my ass and finish it. Now I can work on a joint fic with Makai-Rahl and the sequel to _The Marauder's and Their Notes._ Hey, maybe I can write a companion fic or a sequel to this if you all so desire me to do so. Okay, enough dawdling! I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I owned Daniel Radcliffe. But I don't own him either, so here it is, the grand finale!_

Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue Three months later… 

Ginny climbed out of the Ministry car and smiled at the house before; Godric's Hollow's restoration had gone smoothly. Yes, it had taken a little longer than two months for a magical crew to fix every neglected part of the house, but it had all been worth it. It had given them some time let Harry recover, plan the wedding and have said wedding with enough time to have a decent honeymoon Paris.

Harry stepped out behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips, which he was more than happy to return the gesture.

"Oi, lovebirds, knock it off! We've got too much of your rubbish to unpack!" Ron yelled. He clapped Harry on the back. Ron and Harry, from what Ginny had gathered, had made up in light of her kidnapping. Hermione was carrying Lily at arm's length; Ginny gathered that Lily needed another diaper change. She smiled up at Harry again and took out her wand. She started to levitate her suitcases through the open master bedroom window. Then she levitated Harry's for him; he was still recovering from the last, minor, lingering effects of that blasted Venotitius spell. Harry came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in his arms.

"Harry, don't! You need to be taking it easy, remember?" she asked. Her eyes shone in the sunlight along with the small diamond ring on her petite left ring finger. He grinned mischievously at her.

"So? I'm carrying you over the threshold, even if I have to do it with you over my shoulder kicking and screaming," he retorted. His eyes sparkled playfully. She rolled her eyes and said, "Get it over with then," she said, kissing him again. His lips were still on hers when he crossed the threshold of their home. Harry let her down. She smiled as she grabbed the collar of his robes and dragged him to the fluffy couch in the family room. He pushed him on it.

"Are we going to relive the moment I flooed into your living room when you first told me you were pregnant?" he asked. She smiled and grabbed a blanket and plopped herself on his lap. She spread the blanket over the two of them and nodded.

"Yep, pretty much," she replied. He beamed down at her.

"In that case, let me start things off." He pressed his lips gently against hers, and soon enough they were making out again. They stopped when Harry looked up to see an irate Hermione in front of them, her foot tapping on the floor in annoyance. She was holding a crying Lily out for Ginny or Harry to take her. "I never thought such a small thing could expel so much waste, and now she is hungry. I would feed her, but I don't have the necessary equipment," she said. Once Ginny had taken Lily, Hermione ran off to find Ron, crying her eyes out. Ginny and Harry looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What is wrong with her? She's been acting like this ever since our wedding," Harry said. Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment when she smiled.

"Remind me that tomorrow I need to go grab Hermione some Muggle pregnancy tests," Ginny whispered. Harry's eyes widened.

"So first I get his sister pregnant, then he gets Hermione pregnant, who's like a sister to me. I'll kill him," Harry said in mock anger. They giggled and Ginny bared the necessary equipment to feed Lily. Once that event was over, Harry took Lily in his arms as Ginny covered herself back up.

Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the Weasley brothers along with the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix walked into the family room a few hours later to start getting ready for the theoretical surprise house warming party. They stopped dead when they saw the most heartwarming sight in the world. Arthur wrapped a long arm around his short wife's shoulders and drew her near. She leaned against him as they watched Harry, Ginny, and Lily sleeping soundly together on the couch. Ginny was curled up in Harry's lap. Her head was leaning on his shoulder, and his head was leaning his head on top of her head. They each had an arm cradling Lily. All three, even Lily, seemed to be smiling serenely in their undisturbed slumber.

_So there it is, the end. Unless you guys want Harry's side of the story or a sequel or something. Tell me what you want; I am here to serve to the wills and whims of my faithful readers. So don't forget to hit the button on the way out, and thanks for the ride, whether you want a companion fic, a sequel, or nothing at all. _


End file.
